RidV II Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet
by Geneviere
Summary: Harry kehrt nach drei Jahren, ohne Kontakt zu seinen Freunden, nach England zurück. Doch dort hat sich vieles Verändert. Severus redet nicht mehr mit ihm und auch Ron verhält sich seltsam. Wird er es schaffen, sich wieder an seine alte Welt zu gewöhnen?
1. Briefe aus der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 1 – Briefe aus der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 1 von voraussichtlich 12/13 Kapiteln

Disclaimer: An dieser Geschichte gehören nur die Handlung und die unbekannten Personen und Orte mir. Alles andere gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Anmerkung: Es wäre praktisch, wenn ihr die Vorgeschichte "Reise in die Vergangenheit" gelesen hättet, damit keine Verständnisprobleme auftreten, natürlich ist das nicht notwendig ;)

A/N: Wer hätte das gedacht? Drei Jahre nach "Reise in die Vergangenheit" hab ich es jetzt doch endlich mal geschafft und mich aufgerafft mal eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse, dass es so lange gedauert hat und lest auch diese Story fleißig mit. Ich werde versuchen, sie so schnell wie möglich fertigzustellen, sollte mir nicht doch wieder mal ein unangemeldetes Plotbunny ins Zimmer hüpfen ;)

Dann danke ich an dieser Stelle mal meiner super schnellen Betaleserin K Malfoy, die wirklich fix war das erste Kapitel zu überarbeiten. Vielen Dank noch mal :))

Na dann will ich euch mal nicht weiter nerven und wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Kapitel 1 – Briefe aus der Vergangenheit

Es war noch dunkel, als die Eule durch das Fenster flog und vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch landete. Sie machte einen ziemlichen Lärm, als er ihr den Brief abnahm, der an ihr Bein gebunden war. „Sei doch still", zischte er ihr zu und blickte beunruhigt zum Bett, auf dem der Mann, der die letzte Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte, trotz des Lärms ruhig schlief. Wenigstens er kann schlafen, dachte der junge Mann, der schon wieder die ganze Nacht wach gewesen war. Er schaffte es seit Jahren nicht mehr, einfach mal eine Nacht durchzuschlafen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah er den Schlafenden an, unsicher darüber, was er empfand, sehnte sich sein Herz doch so sehr nach einem anderen.

Die Eule saß immer noch vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Auch wenn er lange keine Eule mehr gesehen hatte, erinnerte er sich, dass Eulen nach einem langen Flug meistens sehr hungrig waren und ging in die Küche um ein paar Kekse zu holen, die er ihr geben wollte.

Die Eule klackerte dankbar mit dem Schnabel als er ihr die Kekse hinlegte und er sah ihr eine Weile zu, bis er wieder an den Brief dachte, der vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Der Brief war an niemanden adressiert, was nicht so ungewöhnlich war, die Eulen fanden ihren Weg trotzdem. Er bekam selten Post, umso seltsamer war es, dass er sich nicht freute jetzt welche bekommen zu haben. Er mochte sein stilles Leben, mit den wenigen Menschen, die ihn umgaben, auf Post konnte er also eigentlich verzichten, kam sie doch allzu oft aus seiner Vergangenheit. Und was Briefe aus der Vergangenheit anrichten können, hatte er vor Jahren am eigenen Leibe erfahren.

Schließlich überwand er sich und öffnete den Brief. Zwei Blätter Pergament kamen zum Vorschein und er faltete das Erste auseinander und las.

Lieber Harry,

ich hoffe, die Eule findet dich, Dumbledore weigert sich noch immer, uns den Namen zu verraten, den du trägst, seit du in Frankreich bist und auch deinen Aufenthaltsort will er nicht preisgeben (zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit, wie er sagt) aber wir sind uns inzwischen sicher, dass er selbst nicht so genau weiß, wo du im Moment bist, denn wie wir gehört haben (Fred und Georges Langziehohren sind uns hier immer noch sehr nützlich) hast du den Kontakt zu ihm schon seit längerer Zeit abgebrochen, genauso, wie den Kontakt zu uns, deinen Freunden.

Harry, ich würde dich am liebsten mit allen möglichen Fragen überhäufen, angefangen damit, wo du bist, wie es dir geht und vor allem, warum du dich bei niemandem mehr meldest, weder bei Ron und mir, noch bei Remus, von Severus ganz zu schweigen.

Aber ich befürchte, dass wir ohnehin keine Antwort von dir erwarten können, also lasse ich es gleich, schließlich habe ich dir nun oft genug geschrieben (und nicht nur ich, die anderen doch auch) und keiner hat eine Antwort von dir bekommen.

Warum ich dir trotzdem schreibe? Weil ich dich vermisse Harry, weil ich so gern wissen möchte, wie es dir geht, weil ich dich unbedingt wieder sehen will – und weil ich dich so gern bei der Taufe dabei haben würde. Wir haben sie jetzt so lange aufgeschoben, in der Hoffnung, dass du dabei sein könntest, damit du der Pate meiner wunderbaren Tochter sein kannst.

Ich möchte immer noch, dass du ihr Pate wirst, wenn nicht du, wer dann? Ich wüsste niemanden, der geeigneter wäre, schließlich ist sie deine Halbschwester und ich weiß, sie würde dich genauso lieben, wie ich es tue.

Ron meint, wir dürfen die Taufe nicht mehr lange hinauszögern und inzwischen stimme ich ihm zu. Egal, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, du würdest kommen, ich weiß inzwischen, dass das nur Träume sind, Träume aus einer Zeit, in der wir immer füreinander da waren, in der wir uns alles anvertrauen konnten.

Leider fällt mir niemand ein, den ich statt deiner als Paten haben möchte, am ehesten noch Ron, doch wird er schließlich bald schon der Vater meiner Kleinen sein (wir heiraten übrigens am Tag der Taufe), sie nennt ihn sogar schon Papa.

Ich hoffe einfach, dass du dich doch noch besinnst und uns besuchst, wir würden uns alle sehr freuen, dich wieder zu sehen. Das hier ist mein letzter Versuch, Kontakt zu dir aufzunehmen, da ich deinen Wunsch, dich von uns zu distanzieren, zwar nicht verstehen, aber respektieren muss. Trotzdem, ich bitte dich, Harry, komm zu uns zurück oder melde dich wenigstens.

In Liebe und voller Hoffnung,

Hermine

Der Mann, der schon lange nicht mehr Harry war, blickte verwirrt auf den Brief. Er wusste nicht genau, was er fühlen sollte. Schon so lange hatte er keinen Brief mehr bekommen, obwohl er anfangs noch so dringend darauf gewartet hatte, bis er schließlich resignierte und hinnahm, dass seine Freunde ihn vergessen hatten. Doch jetzt schrieb Hermine doch tatsächlich, dass sie ihm alle immer wieder Briefe geschrieben hatten, die er angeblich nicht beantwortet hatte. Wie konnte das sein? Wo doch er derjenige war, der Wochenlang, nein Monatelang, darauf gewartet hatte, dass jemand auf seine Briefe reagierte, die er Tag für Tag nach England schickte und auf die er doch nie eine Antwort bekommen hatte.

Nachdem das erste trostlose Jahr vorbei gewesen war, hatte er aufgegeben. Er hatte bemerkt, dass seinen Freunden scheinbar nichts mehr an ihm lag. Wahrscheinlich, so hatte er gedacht, waren sie froh, dass er weg war, dass er sie nicht mehr in irgendwelche gefährlichen Abenteuer zog, die sie nicht nur einmal in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatten. Vermutlich war es auch besser so.

Doch jetzt erklärte Hermine ihm, dass er falsch gelegen hatte, dass sie ihn alle vermissten. Hatte sie nicht sogar Severus erwähnt? Er spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust, schon so lange hatte er nicht mehr an den Mann gedacht, der seine große Liebe war und den er vor so quälend langer Zeit das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Und der nie auf seine Briefe geantwortet hatte, obwohl sie geschworen hatten, einander zu schreiben. Er hatte den ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer aus seinem Herzen verbannt, genau wie seine Freunde, und es verschlossen, nicht mal der Mann, der sich soeben in seinem Bett regte, hatte sich dort einschleichen können, genauso wenig wie die Männer vor ihm.

Wie sollte er das verstehen, warum war nicht einer der Briefe, die er geschrieben hatte, bei seinen Freunden angekommen? Und warum hatte er keinen der Briefe bekommen, die seine Freunde ihm angeblich geschickt hatten? Steckte der dunkle Lord dahinter? Doch das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, er hatte schon lange nicht mehr an Voldemort gedacht, in diesem Land hörte man nicht so viel über den dunklen Zauberer und wie hätte dieser all die Briefe seiner Freunde abfangen sollen, oder die seinen, ohne dass irgendwer etwas davon bemerkt hätte. Und wenn es doch so wäre, warum hatte Voldemort nicht schon längst vor seiner Tür gestanden und ihn umgebracht?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, das war alles so verwirrend. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun?

Hinter ihm regte sich etwas. Scheinbar war der Mann, der bis eben noch so friedlich geschlafen hatte, aufgewacht. Wie war noch mal sein Name? Er wusste es nicht mehr, aber eigentlich war es ja auch nicht wichtig.

Er sah sich schnell um, die Eule war zum Glück schon wieder weggeflogen, wahrscheinlich als er den Brief gelesen hatte, so musste er sich jetzt wenigstens keine Erklärung ausdenken.

„Morgen Julian", grüßte der Mann ihn. Er wusste seinen Namen also noch. Na und, dann hatte der andere eben ein besseres Gedächtnis als er, aber er würde ihn eh nicht wieder sehen. Er sah keinen wieder, der einmal die Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte, flüchtige Bekanntschaften, die ihm etwas Wärme schenkten und dann wieder verschwanden. Mehr brauchte er nicht.

„Was hast du da?" Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie der Mann hinter ihn getreten war. Nackt wie Gott ihn schuf, stand er da und starrte auf das Pergament.

„Einen Brief, nichts interessantes", antwortete er schlicht.

„Einen Brief?", der Mann sah auf die Uhr, nicht mal sechs Uhr „Seit wann kommt die Post schon so früh? Oder hat ihn dir etwa ein Vögelchen gebracht?"

Er lächelte leicht. „So in der Art."

„Naja, ist ja auch egal, nicht wahr?" Der Mann strich ihm die langen Haare aus dem Nacken und küsste ihn auf die freigelegte Stelle, ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Er lächelte wieder, was war schließlich gegen ein bisschen Spaß einzuwenden, bevor der andere wieder ging. Er drehte sich um und gab den Kuss zurück.

Etwas später lag er neben dem anderen im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Der Mann schlief schon wieder, aber ihm sollte es nur recht sein, er hielt nicht viel vom Kuscheln nach dem Sex. Der einzige, mit dem er jemals gekuschelt hatte, war schon lange in seiner Vergangenheit verschwunden.

Er dachte wieder an den Brief. Es hatte gut getan, ihn zu lesen, auch wenn er das eigentlich nicht zugeben wollte. Er gehörte zu einer Vergangenheit, mit der er abgeschlossen zu haben glaubte, die ihm nichts mehr bedeutete. Doch warum schlug sein Herz so, wenn er daran dachte, dass Hermine ihn gebeten hatte, zurückzukommen. Dass sie ihn immer noch als Paten für ihr Kind haben wollte. Wie es wohl aussah? Hermine hatte nicht mal den Namen erwähnt den sie ihrer Tochter gegeben hatte. Nur dass es ein Mädchen war, dass wusste er jetzt. Er hatte also eine kleine Schwester.

Auch hatte es gut getan, seinen Namen zu lesen, Harry. Er hieß schon lange nicht mehr Harry, in Beauxbatons hatte man ihn als Christopher vorgestellt (das war Dumbledores Idee gewesen) und kaum hatte er die Schule verlassen und damit auch Dumbledore und die kläglichen Reste seines alten Lebens, hatte er sich den Namen Julian ausgesucht. Er fand den Namen gut. Er passte zu den braunen Haaren, die er jetzt seit mehr als drei Jahren hatte.

Die Zeit in Beauxbatons war angenehm gewesen. Niemand hatte gewusst, wer er war, Harry Potter war in Frankreich nicht halb so berühmt, wie in England, und der neue Name hatte sein übriges getan. So merkte er zum ersten Mal, wie gut es tat, nicht von allen Seiten angestarrt zu werden und zu hören, wie die Menschen über ihn tuschelten.

Und trotzdem hatte er sich einsam gefühlt, ohne seine Freunde, die kein Lebenszeichen von sich gaben und nicht auf seine Briefe antworteten.

In der Schule hatte er niemanden an sich rangelassen, er wollte einfach nur seine Ausbildung beenden, so wie Dumbledore es für ihn vorgesehen hatte, als er ihn nach Frankreich schickte. Am Anfang hatte er ein paar Probleme mit der Sprache, aber er hatte schnell gelernt und konnte sich schon nach kurzer Zeit fließend unterhalten. Nicht dass er viele Gespräche geführt hätte, die anderen Schüler hatten schnell gelernt, dass er ein Einzelgänger war, das Einzige, was ihm Spaß zu machen schien, war Quidditsch und darin war er so gut, dass er es schnell in eine der Schulmannschaften schaffte.

Was ihm auch Spaß machte, war der Unterricht im Schwertkampf, den er einmal die Woche Nachmittags hatte, davon wusste allerdings keiner von den Schülern etwas, da Schwertkampf nicht zu den gängigen Lehrstunden gehörte und nur einige wenige darin ausgebildet wurden. Und es wäre zu kompliziert gewesen zu erklären, warum gerade er die Ehre haben sollte von dem besten Schwertkämpfer, den die derzeitige Zaubererwelt zu bieten hatte, unterrichtet zu werden.

Am Ende seiner Schulzeit war er ziemlich gut im Umgang mit dem Schwert und sein Lehrer sehr zufrieden mit ihm. Er versicherte ihm auch, dass es ihn sehr freuen würde, wenn sein Schüler weiter bei ihm Unterricht nehmen würde.

Dieser jedoch hatte andere Pläne, denn kaum hatte er sein Abschlusszeugnis in der Hand, kehrte er Beauxbatons den Rücken. Er schrieb Dumbledore einen Brief (der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war der einzige, der auf seine Briefe antwortete, doch auch er wusste keine Erklärung, warum es sonst niemand tat) und bat ihn darum, ihm eine beträchtliche Summe aus seinem Verlies in Gringotts zukommen zu lassen, zu dem er als Christopher natürlich keinen Zugang hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, welchen Vorwand er Dumbledore dafür genannt hatte, doch der Schulleiter tat, worum er ihn gebeten hatte und schickte ihm das Geld.

Kaum war das Geld da, verließ er Frankreich, er sagte niemandem, was er vorhatte, wen hätte es schon interessiert? Dumbledore, der in ihm nur eine Kampfmaschine sah, einmal ausgenommen.

Er hatte seine Flucht, wie er es insgeheim nannte, denn nichts anderes war es, eine Flucht vor seiner Vergangenheit, schon lange geplant. Er wusste, dass er Frankreich verlassen würde und auch nach England wollte er nicht mehr zurück. Er hatte lange überlegt, in welches Land er reisen sollte und war schließlich zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Eigentlich hatte dieses Land schon lange in seinen Überlegungen rumgespukt, doch er hatte es immer wieder zurückgedrängt, denn auch wenn es weit weg war, war es eine Erinnerung an seine Vergangenheit. Trotzdem tauschte er schließlich eine große Menge seines Goldes in Muggelgeld um und stieg in ein Flugzeug, das ihn auf direktem Weg nach Kanada brachte. Dem Land, von dem Hermine und er damals behauptet hatten, dass es ihr Heimatland sein, aus dem sie verschwunden waren, nachdem ihre angeblichen Eltern verstorben waren.

Und jetzt war er hier, fast ein Jahr schon lebte er in Kanada. Er hatte sich eine Wohnung gemietet und einen Job gesucht. Dies erwies sich als schwerer als erwartet, da er beschlossen hatte, sich als Muggel auszugeben und der Zaubererwelt damit den Rücken zu kehren, doch schließlich hatte er doch etwas gefunden. Er hatte eine Stelle bei einer kleinen Zeitung, wo er die Horoskope schrieb (ja, Professor Trelawny hatte ihm also tatsächlich etwas beigebracht), nicht dass ihm dieser Job so viel Spaß gemacht hätte, aber er war leicht und die Menschen ließen sich so gern etwas vormachen, und abends arbeitete er in einer Bar nicht weit von seiner Wohnung entfernt. Bei beiden Jobs verdiente er nicht gerade viel, aber es reichte, um die Miete zu zahlen und das, was er sonst noch zum Leben brauchte. Außerdem lernte er in der Bar regelmäßig Männer kennen, die mit zu ihm kamen und wenigstens für kurze Zeit, eine Nacht oder zwei, seine Einsamkeit vertrieben.

Auch der Mann, der gerade neben ihm lag (ihm war sein Name immer noch nicht wieder eingefallen, hatte er ihn überhaupt genannt?) würde gleich wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Er stand auf und streckte sich. Eine Dusche würde ihm jetzt gut tun und vielleicht auch die bedrückenden Erinnerungen fortspülen, die sich an ihm festklammerten, seit er den Brief gelesen hatte.

Als er kurze Zeit später frisch geduscht und angezogen aus dem Badezimmer kam, strömte ihm der Duft von frischem Kaffee in die Nase. Der andere hatte also Kaffee gekocht. Er zuckte die Schultern, warum nicht, gegen Kaffee war nichts einzuwenden.

Er setzte sich zu dem Mann an den Tisch, der ihm bereits eine Tasse mit dem dampfenden Gebräu hingestellt hatte und trank einen Schluck. Normalerweise hielt er nicht viel davon, wenn seine Bekanntschaften zum Frühstück blieben, aber heute war ihm die Gesellschaft nur Recht, sie vertrieb die Gedanken der Einsamkeit, die sich wieder in seinem Kopf einnisten wollten. Außerdem war der Kaffee verdammt gut.

„Warum bist du so schweigsam?", fragte der andere plötzlich.

„Weil ich versuche mich an deinen Namen zu erinnern", antwortete er, wenn auch nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß. Der Mann kicherte. „Scheinbar hatte Pete doch Recht, als er mir davon abriet, mich auf dich einzulassen." Pete war der Besitzer der Bar in der er arbeitete, er sah ihn immer Kopfschüttelnd an, wenn er mal wieder einen der Gäste aufgerissen hatte und sagte ihm mehr als einmal, dass er aufpassen sollte, mit wem er sich einließ. Aber er ließ ihn machen und hielt ihn von nichts ab.

„Scheinbar", stimmte er ihm zu. „Aber du hast mich an einem guten Tag erwischt, normalerweise trinke ich morgens keinen Kaffee, mit meinen Bekanntschaften, aber es wäre trotzdem nett, wenn du dann gleich gehen würdest, ich muss mich fertig machen."

Schon wieder war er in die Einsamkeit geflüchtet, hatte den armen Mann gehen lassen, der ein wenig enttäuscht gewirkt hatte, nachdem er ihn verabschiedete. Nicht mal nach seinem Namen hatte er ihn noch gefragt. Er war ihm auch egal. Es gab in seinem Kopf nur einen wichtigen Namen, aber an den hatte er sich verboten zu denken.

Sein Magen knurrte und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er außer einem Kaffee heute noch nichts zu sich genommen hatte. Ein Blick in den Kühlschrank verriet ihm außerdem, dass es dringend wieder Zeit wurde einzukaufen.

Obwohl er nun schon fast ein Jahr in diesem Ort wohnte, hatte er noch keine wirklichen Bekanntschaften geknüpft. Selten, wirklich selten, wenn er es nicht verhindern konnte, ging er mit den Kollegen von der Redaktion mittags oder abends etwas essen, oder auch mal etwas trinken.

Eigentlich bestanden seine Tage mehr oder weniger darin, morgens aufzuwachen, mal mit, mal ohne Bekanntschaft im Bett, dann zur Arbeit zu gehen, wo er Horoskope schrieb, die immer noch eher zutrafen, als das, was andere Zeitschriften herausbrachten, dann ging er nach Hause und kochte sich etwas zu Mittag. Inzwischen war er ein ziemlich guter Koch geworden, er besuchte regelmäßig einen Kochkurs, weil er anfangs eigentlich nicht so genau wusste, was er machen sollte und inzwischen machte ihm das Kochen Spaß und er lernte immer wieder neue Sachen. Außerdem holte ihn der Kurs immer wieder aus seiner Routine. Nachmittags las er entweder oder ging spazieren. Vor kurzem hatte er sich einen günstigen Computer gekauft, ohne Internetanschluss natürlich, was sollte er auch damit, er hatte schließlich nicht mal ein Telefon, ihn würde eh keiner anrufen.

Aber auf dem Computer spielte er manchmal, nichts großartiges, Kartenspiele und was das Standartprogramm sonst noch so hergab, aber es lenkte ihn ab von seiner Einsamkeit, wenn es ein Buch nicht schaffte, weil es ihn mal wieder zu sehr an Hermine erinnerte und damit an seine Vergangenheit.

Und abends ging er dann zwei Straßen weiter zu der Bar, in der er arbeitete. Der Job machte ihm fast schon Spaß. Pete war sehr nett und hatte ihm anfangs vieles gezeigt, als er neu war in der Stadt. Hier lief immer Musik und die Menschen waren meist laut und fröhlich, obwohl es auch hier den ein oder anderen gab, der sich nach einem anstrengenden Tag an der Bar betrank. Wenn er so jemanden sah, dann merkte er, dass es ihm zurzeit doch ziemlich gut ging, schließlich hatte er sich erst einmal betrunken und das war, als er jemandem begegnet war, der dem Mann, den er liebte, so ähnlich sah, dass es schmerzte, denn an ihn wollte er nicht denken. Trotzdem hatte er den Fremden an dem Abend mit zu sich genommen und ihn noch am gleichen Abend wieder weggeschickt, ehe dieser sehen konnte, wie er in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Dabei hatte er so lange nicht geweint.

Aber heute, am Samstag, hatte er wie immer frei, also hatte er Zeit in Ruhe einzukaufen. Da Markt war, kaufte er frisches Gemüse und Fisch, den er sich zum Mittagessen braten würde. Außerdem schaute er noch im Supermarkt vorbei und deckte sich dort mit den nötigsten Sachen ein. Es war noch relativ früh, also beschloss er, seine Einkäufe nach Hause zu bringen und dann irgendwo frühstücken zu gehen. Das machte er häufig, er setze sich in irgendeinem Café ans Fenster, oder bei schönem Wetter nach draußen, denn von dort aus konnte man die Menschen gut beobachten. Er mochte es, die Menschen anzusehen und sich zu überlegen, wer sie waren und was sie gerade machten, wohin sie unterwegs waren, denn das lenkte ihn davon ab, dass er eigentlich nie so genau wusste, wer er eigentlich war.

Also setzte er sich, nachdem er die Einkäufe nach Hause gebracht hatte, in sein Lieblingscafé und sah nach draußen. Obwohl es heute ziemlich warm war, wollte er nicht draußen sitzen, er fühlte sich in geschlossenen Räumen wohler, außerdem konnte man durch die Fenster besser sehen, als dass man gesehen wurde.

Lea, die Kellnerin, die immer ein wenig rot wurde, wenn sie ihn sah, kam auf seinen Tisch zu. Sie erinnerte ihn an Ginny, wie sie war, als er sie kennen gelernt hatte, immer schüchtern ihm gegenüber, wurde häufig rot, außerdem hatte Lea dasselbe lange rote Haar und Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Zusätzlich ließ Lea in seiner Gegenwart auch gerne mal etwas fallen.

So auch jetzt wieder. Sie hatte ihn gerade erreicht, als sie stolperte und ihr Tablett fallen lies, auf dem zum Glück kein Geschirr war. Er konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er es aufhob und ihr wiedergab, was sie wieder erröten ließ. Sie war wirklich hübsch und schon wieder erinnerte sie ihn an Ginny, was ihn an Hermines Brief erinnerte. Auch wenn dort nichts von dem Mädchen stand, so gehörte sie doch zu seiner alten Welt.

Er bestellte sich ein Frühstück und sah nach draußen. Er war nicht hier, um an sein altes Leben zu denken, er wollte sich ablenken. Doch irgendwie wollte das einfach nicht klappen. Immer wieder waren unter den vorbeigehenden Menschen Gesichter, die ihn an früher erinnerten und als er an Hermines Einladung zu ihrer Hochzeit und der Taufe seiner Schwester dachte, kratzte ein kleines bisschen Heimweh an sein Herz.

So lange hatte er sich gewünscht, ein Lebenszeichen von seinen Freunden zu bekommen, so lange hatte er gehofft, dass sie ihn nach Hause holen würden, doch dann war er geflohen und hatten ihnen die einzige Möglichkeit genommen, Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen, da Dumbledore der einzige gewesen war, der wusste, wo Harry steckte.

Doch jetzt, nachdem er die Hoffnung schon lange aufgegeben hatte, bekam er diesen Brief, in dem so viel von dem stand, was er sich so lange erhofft hatte.

Trotzdem wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte, er hatte Angst zurückzukehren. Was, wenn sie ihn nicht mit so offenen Armen empfingen? Was, wenn sie ihn gleich wieder wegschicken würden, wenn der Brief nur ein böser Scherz gewesen war?

Doch das konnte er sich bei Hermine eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Er glaubte ihr, dass sie ihn vermisste, dass sie ihn wieder sehen wollte. Und das war ihm genug, wenn es nur einen Menschen gab, dem er am Herzen lag, dann sollte ihm das reichen.

Als Lea mit seinem Essen zurückkam, lag ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, welches sie wieder mal erröten ließ. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, er würde heimkehren.

Als er nach Hause kam, fiel im wieder ein, dass in dem Umschlag zwei Pergamente gewesen waren, er hatte aber nur Hermines Brief gelesen. Also ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm das zweite Pergament zur Hand. Es war die Einladung zur Hochzeit.

Ein Mensch für sich allein ist nichts,

zwei Menschen, die zusammengehören, sind eine Welt.

Am 12. 6. 1999 wollen wir unsere Liebe ewig machen.

Ab 12 Uhr feiern wir im Garten der Familie Weasley unsere Hochzeit und die Taufe unserer Tochter.

Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du kommst, gerne auch in Begleitung.

Mit lieben Grüße

Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley

Die Hochzeit sollte in einer Woche stattfinden, stellte er erschrocken fest, wie sollte er denn in einer Woche seine Reise nach England planen? Hätte Hermine die Einladung nicht eher schicken können? Doch dann stellte er fest, dass die Eule natürlich auch einen sehr weiten Weg gehabt hatte, bis nach Kanada war sie geflogen. Tapferes kleines Ding, dachte er.

Und dann machte er sich an die Vorbereitungen.

Zuerst rief er in der Redaktion an, um zu erklären, dass er sich die nächsten zwei Wochen Freinehmen müsse, da er auf eine Hochzeit eingeladen sei. Er hörte seiner Redakteurin geradezu an, dass diese sehr erstaunt darüber war, dass er auch so etwas wie ein Privatleben hatte. Sie bat ihn jedoch trotzdem zu versuchen die Horoskope für die nächste Woche noch fertig zu stellen und ihr, wenn möglich zu mailen und wenn das nicht ginge (sie wusste, dass er kein Internet hatte) sollte er sie ihr per Post schicken. Er gab sein Wort, dass er versuchen würde, die Horoskope so schnell wie möglich zu schreiben. Das sollte ihm nicht allzu schwer fallen, hatte er sich doch damals in Hogwarts mit Ron immer alles Mögliche ausgedacht, um Professor Trelawny zu beeindrucken.

Bei dem Gedanken an Ron schlich sich ihm ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht. Er freute sich, dass er seine beiden besten Freunde bald wieder treffen würde und er freute sich, dass dies gerade auf deren Hochzeit geschah.

Da fiel ihm ein, dass er Hermine wohl auf ihren Brief antworten sollte, da sie bescheid wissen musste, dass er kam. Dies erwies sich als schwierig, da er keine Eule hatte (Hedwig hatte er damals in England zurückgelassen und er hatte keine Verwendung für eine neue Eule gefunden) und auch nicht wusste, wo er eine Eulenpost finden konnte, da er sich vollkommen aus der Zaubererwelt zurückgezogen hatte.

Also beschloss er, das nächste Internetcafé aufzusuchen um dort nach der Adresse von Hermines Eltern zu fahnden, denn dies würde der schnellste Weg sein, Hermine einen Brief zukommen zu lassen. Außerdem konnte er so verhindern, dass sofort alle anderen von seiner Heimkehr erfahren würden, er wollte nicht, dass sie darum einen großen Wirbel veranstalteten, so wie früher immer.

Obwohl er natürlich gar nicht so genau wusste, wie seine ehemaligen Freunde seine Rückkehr aufnehmen würden, schließlich glaubten sie, er habe sich all die Jahre nicht bei ihnen gemeldet.

Im Internetcafé fand er schnell heraus, wo Hermines Eltern wohnten (zum Glück hatte sie ihm irgendwann mal ihre Vornamen gesagt, das hatte die Suche stark vereinfacht). Bevor er Hermine jedoch den Brief schreiben konnte, buchte er sich im Internet erst einmal einen Flug nach London. Er fand einen Flug, bei dem er zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit ankommen würde, was ihm die Möglichkeit gab noch etwas in der Winkelgasse einzukaufen, da er weder ein Geschenk für seine Freunde noch etwas zum anziehen hatte.

Er schrieb zuerst einen Brief an Hermines Eltern, in dem er erklärte, dass er ein alter Freund Hermines war, allerdings nicht wusste, wie er Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen sollte und er es sehr nett fände, wenn sie ihr den beiliegenden Brief geben könnten.

Dieser Brief war für ihn sehr einfach zu schreiben gewesen, schwerer wurde es jedoch, als er den Brief an Hermine selber verfasste. Er wusste nicht genau, was er schreiben sollte, wo sie sich doch so lange nicht gesehen oder gesprochen hatte und er schon längst die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, dass sie sich jemals wieder sehen würden.

Er beschloss den Brief sehr einfach und kurz zu halten, da er nicht wusste, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. Er bedankte sich zunächst für ihren Brief, erklärte, dass er sich sehr über ihre Nachricht gefreut habe und beschlossen habe zu ihrer Hochzeit zu kommen. Er versicherte ihr außerdem, dass er noch immer sehr gerne der Pate ihrer Tochter werden würde, wenn sie dies wirklich noch wollte. Er bat sich darum, niemandem von seinem Vorhaben zu erzählen, da ihm dies unangenehm sei und ihm ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel zu reservieren. Er nannte ihr seine Flugnummer und seine Ankunftszeit und bat sie ihn, wenn möglich, vom Flughafen abzuholen.

Zum Schluss schrieb er noch, dass er sie auch vermisst habe und sich freue, wenn er sie endlich wieder sehen würde.

Er brachte den Brief so schnell wie möglich zur Post und verschickte ihn auf dem schnellsten Wege, damit er seine ehemals beste Freundin auch pünktlich erreichte.

Als er wieder nach Hause kam, merkte er, wie sein Magen knurrte, da er seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Also beschloss er den Fisch zu machen, den er auf dem Markt gekauft hatte, was allerdings schnell gehen musste, da er schon bald zu seiner Arbeit in der Bar aufbrechen musste.

Als er in die Bar kam war es schon brechend voll. Jeden ersten und dritten Samstag im Monat veranstalteten sie abends eine Karaoke-Party, das war bei vielen sehr beliebt, wodurch die Bar an eben diesen Abenden umso voller war.

„Hey Pete", rief er dem Mann hinter der Theke zu „viel los heute Abend!"

„Das kannste aber laut sagen", rief der andere zurück „also beeil dich, dass du ans Arbeiten kommst." Er drohte ihm lachend mit dem Zeigefinger und der junge Mann ging schnell in den Hinterraum, in dem er sich umzog und dann zu arbeiten anfing. Er würde wohl erst einmal die durstige Meute beruhigen müssen, bevor er Pete sagen konnte, dass er die nächsten Wochen nicht würde arbeiten können. Er machte sich etwas Sorgen über Petes Reaktion, da dieser im Moment nicht allzu viele Angestellte hatte und er nicht wusste, ob er gerade wirklich entbehrlich war.

Ein paar Stunden später, als sich auch langsam der letzte der Gäste auf den Weg nach Hause machte, schaffte er es endlich Pete in einer ruhigen Minute zu erwischen. Er wischte gerade die Tische ab, als der andere sich zu ihm setzte.

„So und jetzt erzähl mir mal, was mit dir los ist", forderte er ihn auf. Er sah den Wirt verwirrt an. „Was sollte los sein?", fragte er zurück.

„Na, ich seh' doch schon die ganze Zeit, dass dir was im Kopf rumspukt." Pete war tatsächlich der einzige Mensch, der ihm ansah, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging, normalerweise konnte er sich gut verstellen, aber Pete durchschaute ihn trotzdem immer. Er lächelte. „Ach es ist eigentlich nichts, aber ich hab' heute einen Brief von einer alten Freundin bekommen, die mich auf ihre Hochzeit einlädt. Deswegen muss ich mir am Besten ab Mittwoch frei nehmen, ich weiß allerdings nicht, bis wann ich weg sein werde."

Pete sah ihn an und fing dann schallend an zu lachen. „Und deswegen machst du schon den ganzen Abend so ein Gesicht?" Er schlug ihm freundlich auf die Schulter. „Natürlich bekommst du frei. Du hast seit du bei mir bist nicht einmal frei genommen, ich dachte schon mit dir stimmt irgendwas nicht." Er lachte so laut, dass der junge Mann einfach mitlachen musste und da merkte er erst, wie lange er nicht mehr wirklich gelacht hatte und er stellte fest, wie befreiend Lachen sein konnte.

A/N: Mensch, ihr könnt euch gar nicht denken, wie befreiend das ist, endlich mal wieder was geschrieben zu haben, so gut gings mir schon lange nicht mehr g

Bevor ich euch jetzt verlasse, hab ich noch etwas für euch. Wie euch aufgefallen sein dürfte, hat Hermines Tochter noch keinen Namen und da meinem Freund der Name, den ich ihr gegeben habe, nicht gefällt (obwohl ich ihn eigentlich nicht schlecht finde ;) ) verlose ich hiermit 1000 Gummipunkte an denjenigen mit dem besten Namensvorschlag. Ich hoffe, ihr fühlt euch angesprochen


	2. Reise in die Vergangenheit

Kapitel 2 – Reise in die Vergangenheit

Hallo ihr lieben!

Hier kommt jetzt also das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Ein Dank für die lieben Reviews geht an Anna-Releena, Kate Andromeda und Reinadoreen.

Reinadoreen: Für die Beantwortung deiner Frage nach dem Grund für Harrys Reise nach Frankreich, solltest du am besten die Vorgeschichte „Reise in die Vergangenheit" lesen. Da ist alles erklärt. Wenn dann trotzdem noch Fragen bestehen, kannst du dich gerne melden ;)

An dieser Stelle überreiche ich dann auch die versprochenen 1000 Gummipunkte an K Malfoy für ihren Namensvorschlag (den Siegernamen werdet ihr dann gleich lesen ;) ) und öffne dann den Vorhang zu:

Kapitel 2 – Reise in die Vergangenheit

Vier Tage später saß er im Flugzeug Richtung London. Er hatte ein wenig Angst vor dem langen eintönigen Flug gehabt, da er währenddessen viel zu viel Möglichkeiten haben würde, daran zu denken, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er ankäme und keine Hermine würde auf ihn warten. Oder noch schlimmer, wenn ihn auf der Hochzeit keiner haben wollte.

Zum Glück hatte er eine sehr gesprächige Sitznachbarin, die ihm von ihren Enkelkindern erzählte, welche sie nach fünf Jahren endlich wieder sehen würde. Sie zeigte ihm Fotos und hörte die ersten Flugstunden gar nicht mehr auf zu reden.

Ihm konnte das nur recht sein, auf diese Weise musste er nicht nachdenken und die Frau war wirklich nett. Er freute sich aufrichtig für sie, dass sie ihre Familie endlich wieder sehen würde, genauso, wie er seine Freunde, die einst seine Familie gewesen waren, wieder sehen würde.

Ein paar Stunden später war seine Ablenkung jedoch eingeschlafen. Also schloss er auch die Augen und dachte daran, wie seine ‚Reise in die Vergangenheit', wie er sie insgeheim nannte, wohl aussehen würde. Natürlich war diese Reise nicht wirklich eine in die Vergangenheit, wie die vor mehr als drei Jahren es gewesen war, als er seine Eltern und deren Freunde in ihrer Schulzeit besucht hatte, aber diese Reise würde ihn mit seiner eigenen Vergangenheit konfrontieren. Er hatte riesige Angst, wie seine ehemaligen Freunde seine Heimkehr aufnehmen würden und ob sie ihm glaubten, dass er ihnen immer und immer wieder geschrieben hatte und von ihren Briefen keiner bei ihm angekommen war.

Dieser Umstand machte ihm immer noch Gedanken, denn was konnte Eulen davon abbringen ihre Briefe an den Empfänger zu überbringen? Warum war nicht ein einziger ihrer Briefe jemals zu dem anderen durchgedrungen? Er wusste es nicht und er wusste auch nicht, ob er es jemals herausfinden würde. Das einzige, was im Moment zählte war, dass er zu seinen Freunden zurückkehren würde. Und dann würde schon alles wieder gut werden.

Als er ein paar Stunden später wieder wach wurde, merkte er, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte zu schlafen. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass ihm dies vor Aufregung nicht gelingen würde, da er schon die letzten Nächte nur sehr unruhig geschlafen hatte. Aber scheinbar war er tatsächlich ziemlich müde gewesen, denn als er auf seine Uhr sah, stellte er fest, dass sie schon fast in London angekommen waren.

Plötzlich klopfte sein Herz wieder schneller und er merkte, wie er nervös wurde. Zum Glück war seine nette Sitznachbarin auch wieder aufgewacht, sodass sie ihn noch ein wenig ablenken konnte. Doch plötzlich fing sie an, ihm Fragen zu stellen, was ihn denn nach England führe, was er dort vorhabe, ob er jemanden besuchen wolle. Also erzählte er ihr, dass er, zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren seine Freunde in England besuchen würde, mit denen er seit seiner Abreise kaum noch Kontakt gehabt hatte (er verschwieg ihr, dass eigentlich gar kein Kontakt vorhanden gewesen war, was ging das eine Fremde an?) und das er jetzt natürlich sehr nervös war. Die Frau konnte ihn sehr gut verstehen. Und so unterhielten sie sich noch eine Weile, bis das Flugzeug gelandet war und sie langsam ausstiegen.

Während er am Gepäckband auf seinen Koffer wartete, drehte er sich immer wieder um, ob er Hermine irgendwo sehen konnte. Es war natürlich sinnlos, denn wie sollte er in diesem Getümmel irgendwen sehen können, vor allem, wenn sie sich nicht im gleichen Raum aufhalten konnte wie er. Schließlich war er noch nicht aus dem abgetrennten Bereich heraus.

Er hätte beinahe seinen Koffer verpasst, so nervös war er, er sah ihn noch im letzten Moment und griff danach, wobei er fast einen jungen Mann umgestoßen hätte, der ihn daraufhin böse anstarrte. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und ging mit seinem Koffer schnell Richtung Ausgang. Je näher er jedoch der Tür kam, desto langsamer wurde er. Was sollte er machen, wenn Hermine nicht auf ihn wartete? Wäre er dann trotzdem auf der Hochzeit erwünscht? Oder war ihr Brief im Endeffekt doch nur reine Höflichkeit?

Mann, reiß dich zusammen, sagte er sich selbst, du bist ein erwachsener Mann, du wirst es ja wohl schaffen jetzt da durch die Tür zu gehen und dich der Realität zu stellen.

„HARRY!" Er hatte Hermines Ruf noch nicht ganz gehört, da hatte sie ihn auch schon stürmisch umarmt. Etwas perplex ob dieser unerwartet stürmischen Begrüßung legte er schließlich auch die Arme um seine beste Freundin und hielt sie so fest er konnte. Wie froh er doch war, wieder daheim zu sein. „Harry, du erdrückst mich ja", vernahm er jetzt Hermines Stimme, also ließ er sie los. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und er sah sie an. Ihr Gesicht war Tränenverschmiert, aber sie lächelte voller Freude zu ihm hoch. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist, ich hab dich so vermisst."

„Und ich dich erst, Hermine, ich freu mich, dass du mich eingeladen hast. Aber jetzt lass uns erstmal zu Seite gehen, wir stehen hier wohl ziemlich im Weg." Mit einem Lächeln zog er sie aus der Masse heraus und umarmte sie dann noch mal. „Ich hab dich so vermisst", murmelte er in ihr Ohr, „ich hab euch alle so vermisst." Und dann kamen auch ihm die Tränen.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie in Hermines Auto und fuhren durch die vollen Straßen Londons.

Er sah sie forschend an. Die letzten Jahre hatten Spuren bei ihr hinterlassen. Sie sah älter aus, wie man es erwarten konnte, schließlich waren einige Jahre vergangen, seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Sie sah ein wenig übermüdet aus, was er den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zuschrieb und trug ihr Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden, was er früher eher selten bei ihr gesehen hatte.

„Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?", fragte er sie, „Zur Winkelgasse?"

Sie lächelte. „Nein, ich kann dich doch nicht im tropfenden Kessel lassen, du bist doch mein Gast. Ich bringe dich erstmal bei meinen Eltern unter, da du ja nicht wolltest, dass ich den anderen etwas von deinem kommen erzähle." Er sah sie dankbar an, dass sie seinen Wunsch respektiert hatte, aber so war sie schon immer gewesen. „Meine Eltern haben sich sehr gefreut, als sie deinen Brief bekommen haben. Sie hatten damals gemerkt, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe und haben immer mit mir gehofft, dass du eines Tages wiederkommen würdest. Sie freuen sich, dass du die nächsten Tage bei ihnen wohnst. Sie warten mit dem Mittagessen auf uns. Ich hoffe du hast Hunger. Jamie ist auch schon bei ihnen."

„Jamie?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ja, Jamie, meine Tochter. Hast du meine Briefe denn gar nicht gelesen? Ich hab dir so viel über sie erzählt und so viele Fotos geschickt." Sie sah enttäuscht aus.

„Oh Hermine, es tut mir leid, aber ich habe keinen der Briefe bekommen, von denen du mir erzählst. Genauso wenig, wie du einen der Briefe bekommen hast, die ich immer und immer wieder geschickt habe. Ich denke, wir haben eine ganze Menge zu bereden."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du hast mir Briefe geschickt? Aber warum habe ich dann nie einen bekommen? Ich dachte, du hättest uns alle vergessen. Ich dachte, du wolltest nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben, auch wenn ich nie wusste, warum. Alle sagten immer, ich soll doch aufhören, hinter dir her zu rennen, dass du doch nicht auf meine Briefe antworten würdest. Aber ich habe nicht aufgegeben und jetzt bist du hier."

Hermines Eltern begrüßten ihn schon an der Tür. Hermine stellte ihn vor. „Mum, Dad, das ist Harry", sie lächelte dabei übers ganze Gesicht.

Er gab beiden die Hand. Ihre Eltern grüßten ihn höflich und Mr. Granger sah ihn dabei nachdenklich an. Sie baten ihn rein und als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, entdeckte er das kleine Mädchen, das sich hinter Mrs. Granger versteckte. „Jamie, komm her", sagte Hermine, „ich möchte dir da jemanden vorstellen." Harry sah seine kleine Schwester genau an. Sie sah Hermine unglaublich ähnlich, doch sie hatte das schwarze Haar ihres Vaters geerbt, das ihr in langen Wellen über den Rücken fiel. Sie hatte jetzt schon den schelmischen Blick in den Augen, der seinen Vater als Rumtreiber ausgezeichnet hatte, aber man sah ihr an, dass sie auch die Intelligenz ihrer Eltern hatte. Er kniete sich vor das Mädchen und reichte ihr die Hand. „Hallo Jamie, ich bin Harry." Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und legte dann ihre Hand in seine, sagte aber nichts. Sie sah aus, als müsste sie überlegen, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Harry wartete einfach ab, er wollte nichts überstürzen, vor allem nicht, weil Jamie schließlich nicht wusste, dass er ihr Halbbruder war. Schließlich, zur Überraschung aller, umarmte sie Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Jetzt muss Mami nicht mehr weinen", flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur Harry es hören konnte.

Mrs. Granger hatte bereits den Esstisch im Wohnzimmer gedeckt und es roch so köstlich, dass Harry das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Sie setzten sich alle und begannen zu essen. Es schmeckte hervorragend und Harry war so sehr aufs Essen konzentriert, dass er sich kaum mit Hermine und ihren Eltern unterhielt. Trotzdem bemerkte er, dass Mr. und Mrs. Granger ihm ab und zu verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen. Außerdem sah er vergnügt seiner kleinen Schwester dabei zu, wie diese beim Essen eine riesengroße Sauerei veranstaltete. Solange auch was von dem Essen in ihrem Magen landet ist ja alles gut, dachte der junge Mann belustigt.

Als sie schließlich fertig waren, half er Hermine und ihrer Mutter den Tisch abzudecken, während Mr. Granger mit Jamie zum Spielen nach oben in ihr Zimmer ging.

Nach dem Abwasch setzten Harry und Hermine sich ins Wohnzimmer. „Sag mal Herm", platze Harry mit einer Frage, die ihm seit dem Essen auf der Zunge lag, heraus. „Warum haben deine Eltern mich die ganze Zeit so seltsam angesehen?"

Die junge Frau sah Harry unsicher an. „Nun ja, das ist so", begann sie, „sie glauben, dass du Jamies Vater bist."

„Sie glauben… WAS?" Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte, wahrscheinlich sollte er mal zum Ohrenarzt gehen. „Warum sollten sie so etwas glauben?"

„Na sieh dir meine Tochter mal genau an, Harry. Sie sieht genauso aus, wie du, sie hat die gleichen Haare wie du und die gleichen Gesichtszüge. Da ist es doch nur verständlich, dass meine Eltern so was glauben. Ron und ich haben ihnen zwar damals erzählt, dass er der Vater ist, da wir, nachdem du nach Frankreich abgereist warst, relativ bald zusammengekommen sind, aber nach Jamies Geburt haben sie uns kein Wort mehr geglaubt. Aber ich konnte ihnen natürlich auch nicht erzählen, wer ihr wahrer Vater ist, das wäre doch zu verrückt, für meine Eltern. Wir haben zwar nicht noch mal darüber geredet, aber natürlich weiß ich, was sie denken, aber ich habe auch nie versucht, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen."

Harry sah sie bestürzt an. „Oh", war das Einzige, was er auf ihre Erklärung erwidern konnte. Das war natürlich nicht sehr Aussagekräftig, aber was sollte er sonst sagen? Wenn schon Hermines Eltern glaubten, dass er der Vater ihrer Tochter war, wer glaubte das sonst noch? Es gab wohl genug Menschen, die nicht wussten, dass sie vor ein paar Jahren in die Vergangenheit gereist waren und Hermine dort von Harrys Vater geschwängert worden war. Aber alle kannten Harry und die meisten wohl auch Jamie und wenn schon Hermines Eltern die Ähnlichkeit aufgefallen war, obwohl sie Harry kaum kannten, dann musste es ihren ehemaligen Mitschülern und Lehrern wohl ebenso aufgefallen sein.

„Oh", machte er noch mal. „Dann müssen deine Eltern ja ein wunderbares Bild von mir haben. Schwängert ihre Tochter, haut auf Nimmerwiedersehen hab und quartiert sich drei Jahre später einfach bei ihnen ein."

„Was? Nein! So was würden meine Eltern nie denken", versuchte Hermine Harry zu beruhigen, „sonst hätten sie dich jetzt auch nicht bei sich aufgenommen. Sie mögen dich und wissen auch, dass du nicht aus freien Stücken weggegangen bist. Und sie wissen ja auch nicht sicher, ob du nun der Vater bist oder nicht. Außerdem haben sie Ron sehr gerne. Sie freuen sich, dass wir heiraten und dass Jamie ihn als ihren Vater ansieht. Du brauchst dir also wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Ja ich weiß", antwortete er, „aber spätestens auf der Hochzeit muss ich wohl mit ein paar schrägen Blicken rechnen, oder nicht? Schließlich dürften deine Eltern nicht die einzigen sein, die mich für ihren Vater halten."

„Ach, das hab ich dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt", rief Hermine plötzlich aus, „Du kommst natürlich verkleidet zur Hochzeit."

Jetzt war Harry vollends irritiert. „Warum das denn?", fragte er.

„Na denk doch mal nach", fing sie mit ihrer besserwisserischen Stimme an, die Harry in der Schule immer so genervt hatte, von der er aber heute froh war, sie mal wieder zu hören. „Die meisten Zauberer denken du bist tot oder zumindest verschollen. Schließlich haben fast alle inzwischen mitbekommen, dass nicht mal mehr Dumbledore weiß, wo du bist. Trotzdem hat Du- weißt- schon- wer die letzten Jahre alles versucht um dich zu finden, was ihm zum Glück nicht gelungen ist. Wenn dich jetzt jemand auf der Hochzeit sehen und ausplaudern würde, dass du wieder in England bist, was glaubst du, wie schnell er die Todesser auf dich hetzen würde. Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

Harry sah sie erschrocken an. „Voldemort sucht also noch immer nach mir?"

„Ja natürlich, was denkst du denn? Nur weil du nicht da warst, ist hier die Zeit nicht stehen geblieben." Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass man einen kleinen Vorwurf aus ihrer Stimme hörte. „Die letzten Jahre waren nicht gerade einfach. Du- weißt- schon- wer hat viele Anschläge auf Muggel und muggelstämmige Zauberer verübt, ich bin froh, dass meinen Eltern bisher nichts passiert ist. Und auch, wenn er nicht öffentlich auftritt, weiß man doch, dass es ihn gibt."

Harry sah verlegen zur Seite. Um Voldemort hatte er sich die letzten Jahre kaum Gedanken gemacht. Obwohl er in Beauxbatons für den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord ausgebildet worden war, hatte er darüber nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Und als er schließlich in Kanada war, war Voldemorts Präsenz noch weiter geschrumpft, da er sich vollkommen aus den Angelegenheiten der Zaubererwelt raus gehalten hatte. Jetzt hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sich so sehr zurückgezogen hatte, dass er seine Freunde vergessen hatte, die hier mit der Angst lebten, jederzeit von Voldemort angegriffen zu werden. „Hermine, das tut mir wirklich leid", sagte er geknickt, „ich hab nicht daran gedacht, wie es euch hier ergangen sein muss. Ich versteh' natürlich, dass du deswegen willst, dass ich mich auf eurer Hochzeit verkleide. Aber so leid es mir tut, das kann ich nicht." Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Jetzt denk du doch mal nach", neckte er sie, „Wie soll ich denn offiziell als Jamies Pate auftreten, wenn keiner wissen darf, wer ich bin? Außerdem möchte ich nicht als Fremder auf der Hochzeit meiner besten Freunde erscheinen. Und wenn ich hier in England bleibe", diesen Entschluss hatte er soeben erst gefasst, „dann werden die meisten eh bald erfahren, dass ich zurück bin."

Er sah seine beste Freundin erwartungsvoll an und diese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht Harry, es ist gefährlich, wenn du als du selbst kommst. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

„Das weiß ich doch", antwortete der junge Mann ruhig, „aber das ist meine Entscheidung und ich verspreche dir, mir wird schon nichts passieren, schließlich will ich deine Hochzeit nicht verderben." Er grinste sie an und wechselte geschickt das Thema. „Ihr heiratet tatsächlich. Ich meine, natürlich hab ich mir das immer gedacht, schließlich passt ihr wirklich gut zusammen, aber nachdem du mit James zusammen warst, hab ich schon gar nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt. Ich freu mich wirklich für euch." Zur Bestätigung umarmte er seine Freundin fest. Diese hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ja, ich denke, es war wohl wirklich nicht mehr zu erwarten, nachdem ich schwanger geworden war. Aber Ron hat mich damals sehr getröstet und mir über den Schmerz hinweggeholfen und noch in den Ferien damals ist mir klar geworden, dass ich ihn liebe. Also sind wir damals zusammengekommen und, so herzlos es klingt, es war schon ganz praktisch, dass wir sagen konnten, Ron sei der Vater. Molly war darüber am Anfang zwar nicht wirklich erfreut, weil sie dachte, ich würde Ron da in etwas reinziehen, aber inzwischen liebt sie Jamie so sehr, als wäre sie wirklich ihre Enkelin."

„Das freut mich sehr für dich", erklärte Harry ehrlich. Eine seiner größten Sorgen war damals gewesen, wie Hermine mit der Trennung von James und ihrer Schwangerschaft klarkommen würde. Er hatte sich große Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er nicht bei ihr sein konnte. Dass Ron sich die ganze Zeit um sie gekümmert hatte, war gut zu wissen.

„Und jetzt erzählst du mir hoffentlich erstmal, wie die letzten Jahre bei dir gelaufen sind", verlangte die junge Frau plötzlich und Harry lachte erstmal. Sie redeten schon so lange und bisher war das Gespräch nicht einmal auf ihn gekommen, also lehnte er sich zurück und fing an von den Jahren, die er nicht in England war, zu erzählen.

Es war schon fast Zeit für das Abendessen, als Harry mit seiner Erzählung fertig war. Hermine hatte ihm die meiste Zeit stumm zugehört und nur ab und zu eine Frage gestellt.

Zwischenzeitlich war Jamie zu ihnen gekommen und Harry auf den Schoß geklettert, in der Hoffnung etwas Spannendes zu hören, aber sie war bald eingeschlafen. Harry streichelte ihr abwesend über den Kopf.

Der junge Mann hatte wirklich nichts ausgelassen, er hatte Hermine sogar von seinen dauernd wechselnden Liebschaften erzählt, in der Hoffnung, dass sie das Gespräch auf das Thema bringen würde, dass er sich nicht anzusprechen traute. Aber sie schien ihn quälen zu wollen. Oder sie wusste nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte. Also überwand er sich schließlich und stellte die Frage, die ihm schon seit seiner Ankunft auf der Zunge lag: „Hermine, weißt du, wie es Severus geht?" Er sah sie fragend an. Jetzt hatte er es ausgesprochen, zugegeben, dass er den anderen Mann vermisste, dass er sich jeden Tag nach ihm gesehnt hatte, seit er ihn verlassen musste, dass seine Liebe trotz der langen Trennung, in der sie nichts voneinander gehört hatten, nicht weniger geworden war. Nun ja, ausgesprochen hatte er es vielleicht nicht, aber allein, dass er über seinen Schatten gesprungen war und nach ihm gefragt hatte, zeigte, wie viele Gedanken er sich über ihn machte.

„Severus geht es gut", antwortete das Mädchen etwas zu schnell, „also ich meine, so gut wie es ihm gehen kann, nachdem er drei Jahre lang nichts mehr von dir gehört hat. Aber, ich weiß nicht, ob ich die richtige Person bin um es dir zu erzählen, doch bevor du es auf der Hochzeit eh siehst, er hat einen Freund. Warte", sie legte Harry die Hand auf den Arm, als dieser auffahren wollte, „sie sind noch nicht lange zusammen, erst seit ein paar Wochen und er tut ihm gut. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, er hat die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dich noch mal wieder zu sehen. Ich versteh ihn, nachdem er dich zum zweiten Mal verloren hat, war er erst in einem tiefen Loch, aber Paul hat ihn da wieder rausgeholt. Ich glaube zwar, dass er dich noch immer liebt, wie sollte er auch nicht, schließlich hat er es geschafft, seine Liebe für dich zwanzig Jahre zu halten, bis ihr euch wieder versöhnt hattet, nach unserer Rückkehr damals, aber tu bitte nichts unüberlegtes auf der Hochzeit. Ich meine damit, dass du ihm keine Szene oder Vorwürfe machen solltest. Außerdem warst du ja die letzten Jahre auch nicht unbedingt brav. Oder hab ich mich bei deiner Erzählung verhört?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Harry senkte schnell den Blick. Sie hatte ja Recht, er hatte sich auch nicht wie ein Musterknabe verhalten. Er hatte sich aus Einsamkeit jedem ansehnlichen Mann an den Hals geworfen, also musste er Severus wohl verzeihen, dass er ihn verdrängt und ein neues Leben angefangen hatte. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Dass der andere seine Zeit allein verbrachte und ständig darauf hoffte, seine erste Liebe wieder zu sehen? Das konnte keiner von ihm erwarten, am wenigsten Harry.

Aber er hatte es gehofft. So lange hatte er sich nach dem anderen Mann gesehnt und sich gewünscht, dass irgendwann alles gut werden würde und sie ihr Leben zusammen verbringen könnten. Aber das war kindisch gewesen, das wusste er jetzt. Er musste akzeptieren, dass Severus ein Leben ohne ihn führte.

Hermine sah ihn forschend an. Er wusste, dass sie sich fragte, was gerade in ihm vorging und sich Sorgen machte, wie er die Information aufnehmen würde. Er lächelte sie an. „Ich freu' mich, dass es ihm gut geht", sagte er leise, seine Stimme fühlte sich plötzlich kratzig an. „Natürlich freut es mich nicht zu hören, unter welchen Umständen es ihm so geht, aber ich finde es gut, dass er sein Leben lebt. Ich hab' nach all den Jahren schließlich kein Recht mehr zu erwarten, dass er wieder zu mir zurückkommt, nicht wahr?", traurig sah er seine Freundin an, „Aber es wäre schön gewesen." Angestrengt versuchte er die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er sah nach oben und schloss die Augen, aber er konnte nichts machen.

Er wusste, dass Hermine ihn gerne in den Arm genommen hatte, aber Jamie lag immer noch schlafend auf seinem Schoß, also streichelte sie ihm beruhigend über den Arm. „Geht schon", presste er hervor und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, „ich werd' mich schon dran gewöhnen. Er bringt ihn wahrscheinlich mit zur Hochzeit?", fragte er.

Hermine nickte. „Natürlich, warum sollte er auch nicht? Außerdem weiß er ja nicht, dass du da sein wirst. Meinst du, du schaffst es, ihn zu sehen? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie sehr du ihn vermisst, hätte ich dich eher vorgewarnt. Aber woher hätte ich das wissen sollen? Wir dachten doch alle, du hättest uns schon längst vergessen, nachdem du dich bei niemandem gemeldet hast."

Harry schluckte und wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg. „Ich weiß, niemand kann etwas dafür, dass es so gekommen ist. Und ich werde es wohl überleben müssen, Severus mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen. Was soll ich auch anderes tun? Aber du lieferst mir einen guten Themenwechsel, damit ich nicht mehr an ihn denken muss." Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, die Tatsache, dass wir uns über die Jahre immer wieder Briefe geschrieben haben, die niemals angekommen sind, bis auf den einen, den du mir letzte Woche geschickt hast. Und wir sollten mal darüber nachdenken, wie das kommt, schließlich ist das doch eine ziemlich seltsame Sache."

„Da hast du Recht, Harry. Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären, wir haben dir alle so oft geschrieben, zumindest die erste Zeit und als dann nichts von dir kam und wir nur von Dumbledore wussten, dass du überhaupt noch am Leben bist, haben wir wohl irgendwann aufgegeben. Ich weiß von Sev, dass er dir trotz allem noch mindestens einmal pro Woche einen Brief geschrieben hat, aber auch er hat vor ein paar Monaten aufgehört. Ich bin wohl tatsächlich die letzte gewesen, die es überhaupt noch probiert hat." Sie sah wirklich ahnungslos aus. Harry konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, wie es kam, dass er nie einen Brief bekommen hatte. Aber das stimmte nicht, ein paar Briefe hatte er erhalten.

„Dumbledore", sagte er, „seine Briefe sind alle bei mir angekommen, denke ich zumindest, jedenfalls hat er mir, als ich auf Beauxbatons war, regelmäßig geschrieben. Ich habe ihm allerdings nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr geantwortet, nachdem ich dachte, dass ihr mich alle vergessen hättet. Und seine Briefe habe ich auch nicht mehr gelesen. Vielleicht hat er mir irgendwann mal geschrieben und gefragt, warum ich euch nicht schreibe und ich habe es einfach nicht gelesen, kann doch sein. Wir sollten ihn mal fragen, ob er eine Erklärung für uns hat."

Hermine stimmte ihm zu. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Wir fragen ihn einfach, ob er sich das ganze erklären kann. Vielleicht weiß er ja was. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, als du ihm auch nicht mehr geantwortet hast, dass du einfach niemandem mehr schreiben würdest. Wir haben ihn oft gefragt, aber er wusste auch nie, was mit dir los war. Er meinte, dass schon deine letzten Briefe an ihn sehr verschlossen gewesen waren. Du hast ihn nie gefragt, warum wir dir nicht schreiben?" Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich konnte mich Dumbledore gegenüber nie so öffnen, dass ich mit ihm über solche Dinge gesprochen hätte. Aber ich denke, wir sollten ihn nach der Hochzeit mal ansprechen und ihn fragen, ob er was weiß", er sah Hermine an, „Beziehungsweise ich frage ihn, du bist wahrscheinlich in den Flitterwochen."

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht", entgegnete sie, „Ron hat auf der Arbeit zu viel zu tun, er arbeitet jetzt im Ministerium, weißt du, in der gleichen Abteilung wie sein Dad und sie haben eine ganze Menge Arbeit, weil die Todesser es unglaublich witzig finden, den Muggeln irgendwelche verzauberten Gegenstände zukommen zu lassen, die ihnen dann ganz gerne mal mitten ins Gesicht explodieren. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele Nasen und Ohren im Sankt Mungos in letzter Zeit wieder hergestellt werden mussten und wie viele Erinnerungen gelöscht. Deswegen schaffen wir es leider nicht wegzufahren", sie lächelte leicht, „Aber das ist nicht so schlimm, mir reicht es, endlich mit ihm verheiratet zu sein und mit ihm zusammen zu ziehen." Sie gab einen Seufzer von sich. „Man sollte meinen, meine Eltern wüssten, dass ich schon mal Sex hatte", liebevoll sah sie ihre Tochter an, der Harry inzwischen wieder über den Kopf streichelte, „aber sie waren strikt dagegen, dass wir schon vor der Hochzeit zusammenziehen, ist das zu glauben? Wir leben doch nicht mehr im Mittelalter. Und Molly hat sie auch noch unterstützt." Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und Harry lachte. Ja, das sah Mrs. Weasley ähnlich. „Aber jetzt können wir endlich in unsere eigene Wohnung ziehen, ohne unsere Mütter, die jedes mal den Kopf zur Tür reinstecken, wenn wir alleine in einem Zimmer sind. Aber man bleibt wohl wirklich immer das Kind seiner Eltern." Jetzt lachte sie auch und Jamie regte sich langsam. „Hunger", murmelte sie und gab Schmatzgeräusche von sich. Harry sah Hermine an und grinste. Diese sah auf ihre Uhr und sprang erschrocken auf. „So spät schon, dabei hatte ich Mum versprochen ihr beim Kochen zu helfen. Dass sie aber auch nichts sagt", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Typisch. Kannst du eben auf Jamie aufpassen?", fragte sie noch schnell, ehe sie zu ihrer Mutter in die Küche rannte und Harry sah ihr Kopfschüttelnd hinterher. So war er Hermine gar nicht gewohnt, aber es amüsierte ihn, sie auch mal vergesslich zu erleben.

Das kleine Mädchen auf Harrys Schoß war inzwischen ganz aufgewacht und setzte sich auf, verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen und sah Harry dann an.

„Na meine Kleine, hast du auch gut geschlafen?", fragte er und blickte sie liebevoll an. Er erkannte so viel von Hermine in ihr, aber auch von seinem Vater und obwohl er sie heute erst kennen gelernt hatte, liebte er sie schon so sehr, wie er seine Schwester nur lieben konnte. Er seufzte, schade dass sie nie erfahren würde, dass er ihr Bruder war. Das Mädchen nickte und rutschte von Harrys Schoß. „Hunger", sagte sie wieder und lief genau wie ihre Mutter in die Küche.

Der Mann sah ihr Kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Doch auch Harry zog es in die Küche, da er das Bedürfnis verspürte zu helfen, schließlich hatten die Grangers ihn schon freundlicherweise bei sich aufgenommen, also wollte er sich auf diese Art bedanken.

Später beim Abendessen fragte Mrs. Granger ihn, was er am nächsten Tag vorhabe. „Ich wollte ein paar Besorgungen machen", antwortete er, „ich hab nichts anzuziehen, für die Hochzeit und außerdem auch noch kein Geschenk. Ich wollte mal sehen, ob ich was Geeignetes in der Winkelgasse finden kann." Hermine verschluckte sich und fing laut an zu Husten. „Hab ich was falsches gesagt", fragte Harry und klopfte ihr sacht auf den Rücken.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach in die Winkelgasse gehen", regte das Mädchen sich auch sofort auf, „Wie stellst du dir das vor?" Harry sah sie verwirrt an. „Warum sollte das nicht gehen?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, wie sie es schon immer auf Hogwarts gemacht hatte, wenn er eine besonders blöde Frage gestellt hatte, aber auch ihre Eltern sahen sie verwirrt an.

„Mann Harry, du warst drei Jahre verschwunden und alles sucht nach dir. Was denkst du, was das für ein Tumult wäre, wenn du plötzlich so mir nichts, dir nichts in der Winkelgasse auftauchst. Voldemort hat überall seine Spitzel und wenn die dich zu sehen bekommen, dann kannst du dir ja wohl denken, was die mit dir machen." Harry sah sie erstaunt an. Daran hatte er wirklich nicht gedacht. War er in den letzten Voldemort- freien Jahren etwa so sehr abgestumpft, dass er sich um die offensichtlichsten Dinge keine Gedanken mehr machte?

„Du hast wohl recht", gab er geknickt zu, „Aber ich muss wirklich in die Winkelgasse. Das wäre für mich der erste Schritt zurück in die Zauberwelt und deswegen muss ich wirklich dringend dorthin. Also, hast du eine Idee, was wir machen können?"

„Wir verkleiden dich einfach", antwortete Hermine prompt, „Die wenigsten wissen, dass du jetzt braune Haare hast und wenn wir dir noch ein paar andere Klamotten geben und du die Brille absetzte, dürfte dich kaum jemand erkennen, es sei denn er hält Ausschau nach dir und das wird wohl nicht passieren. Wir gehen gleich nach dem Essen einfach mal nach oben und schauen, was ich für dich tun kann", schlug sie vor und Harry willigte ein.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen die beiden ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler gemeinsam nach oben, in Hermines Zimmer. Jamie, die so lange gebettelt hatte, bis sie mit durfte, hing auf Harrys Arm und lächelte selig. Hermine grinste ihn an. „Sie hat wirklich einen Narren an dir gefressen." Harry nickte bloß, ihm gefiel, dass seine Halbschwester ihn mochte.

In Hermines Zimmer setzte er sie ab und sah sich erst einmal um. Er war zum ersten Mal hier, wie ihm jetzt erst einfiel, bisher hatten sie sich immer nur bei Rons Familie gesehen, wenn sie nicht in der Schule waren. Viel gab es in dem Zimmer nicht mehr zu sehen, überall standen große Umzugskartons und die Wänden zeigten helle Stellen, wo früher mal Poster oder andere Bilder gehangen hatten. Nur das Bett von Hermine und das von Jamie standen noch aufgebaut im Zimmer und ein riesiger Schrank, der eine komplette Wand des Zimmers einnahm. Harry nahm erstaunt zu Kenntnis, dass Frauen wohl immer so viele Klamotten haben mussten.

Harry setzte sich in Ermangelung anderer Sitzmöglichkeiten auf das Bett und Jamie kletterte sogleich neben ihn. Während Hermine in ihrem Schrank kramte, ermahnte sie Harry, dass er am nächsten Tag in der Winkelgasse wirklich vorsichtig sein musste. Er sollte bloß Acht geben, dass ihn niemand erkannte, weil keiner wissen konnte, was dann passierte. Harry versprach ihr, auf sich aufzupassen und ihr als Entschädigung für ihre Sorgen das tollste Geschenk mitzubringen, das er finden konnte. Hermine nahm das mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis.

Als nächstes eröffnete sie ihm, dass er nicht allzu lange einkaufen konnte, da sie ihn am Nachmittag mit zum Fuchsbau nehmen würde. Harry sah sie erschrocken an. Morgen schon? Die Hochzeit war doch erst einen Tag später. Das sagte er ihr auch. Hermine lachte. „Willst du etwa auf meiner Hochzeit mit der Tür ins Haus fallen? Das kann ich nicht zulassen, schließlich soll ich die wichtigste Person sein, neben Jamie und Ron natürlich", sie lachte wieder, „Also müssen wir zumindest die Weasleys und die wichtigsten Personen einweihen, dass du da sein wirst. Jetzt guck doch nicht so ängstlich", wies sie ihn zurecht, „Sie werden dich schon nicht beißen. Glaub' mir, sie haben dich alle vermisst und werden sich freuen, dich wieder zu sehen. Und Ron wird ausflippen." Na das konnte Harry sich vorstellen, nur leider auf eine ganz andere Art als seine Freundin.


End file.
